Lilo
The members of the Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team. Team members *Lilo *Stitch *Angel *Victoria *Snooty *Ai *Sparky *Yuna *Scorpio *Gantu *Reuben *Jumba Jookiba *Pleakley *Maui (joins after Lilo & Stitch Meet Moana) *Li Showron *Meilin Rae *Sakura Avalon (joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Good, The Bad and the Huckleberry Hound) *Madison Taylor (joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Good, The Bad and the Huckleberry Hound) *Yue *Kero (joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Good, The Bad and the Huckleberry Hound) *Zeo Zagart (joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Good, The Bad and the Huckleberry Hound) *Power Rangers Time Force (Eric joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of The Good, The Bad and the Huckleberry Hound; the rest join after Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Phineas Flynn (joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Ferb Fletcher (joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Isabella Garcia Shapiro (joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Perry the Platypus/Agent P (joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) *Cara (joins after Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of People: A Musical Celebration of Diversity) *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Hamton J. Pig *Shirley the Loon *Fifi La Fume *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Rouge the Bat *Cosmo the Seedrian *Sticks the Badger *Judy Hopps (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog Goes to Zootopia) *Nick Wilde (joins after Sonic the Hedgehog Goes to Zootopia) *Twilight Sparkle *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Rarity *Spike the Dragon *Sunset Shimmer *Starlight Glimmer *Trixie *Maud Pie *Moon Dancer *Minuette *Twinkleshine *Lemon Hearts *Lyra Heartstrings *Bon Bon *Coloratura *Nyx *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Pipsqueak *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Snow Pillow (descendant of Snowdrop) *Ben Valorheart *Cheese Sandwich *Coco Pommel *Gilda *Babs Seed *Lightning Dust *Brian Tenny (future member) *Lord Eric (future member) *Smolder *Gallus *Silverstream *Yona *Ocellus *Sandbar *Frankie Stein *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Cleo de Nile *Ghoulia Yelps *Lagoona Blue *Abbey Bominable *Jackson Jekyll/Holt Hyde *Clawd Wolf *Deuce Gorgon *Jonathan (joins after Lilo & Stitch Go to Hotel Transylvania) *Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) (joins after Lilo & Stitch Go to Hotel Transylvania) *Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) (joins after Lilo & Stitch Go to Hotel Transylvania) *Hank N. Stein *Pedro (Mummy) *Wendy Blob *Aleu (joins after Lilo & Stitch Meet Balto 2) *Meg Griffin *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 274 *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium *Bobby Generic *Makoto Naegi *Kyoko Kirigiri *Byakuya Togami *Aoi Asahina *Toko Fukawa *Yasuhiro Hagakure *Papa Smurf *Brainy Smurf *Smurfette *Clumsy Smurf *Grouchy Smurf *Vanity Smurf *Hefty Smurf *Handy Smurf *Greedy Smurf *Jokey Smurf *Gutsy Smurf *Hackus *Vexy *SmurfWillow *SmurfBlossom *SmurfLily *SmurfMelody *SmurfStorm *Blythe Baxter *Penny Ling *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Sunil Nevla *Vinnie Terrio *Pepper Clark *Minka Mark *Tomax Oliver (Technical OC; Green Ranger, Cadmus clone of Tommy) *Raven Queen *Stan Lee (animated version; from Stan Lee's Mighty 7) *Jenny Wakeman *Brad Carbunkle *Tuck Carbunkle *Vega *Misty *Emily *Kelsey *Lily *April *Chloe *Dawn *Candy *Pop *Aang *Katara *Zuko *Toph *Sokka *Suki *Ty Lee *Mai *Stocking Anarchy (on her own) *Winter Soldier *New Goblin (Harry Osborn) *Sly Cooper *Murray *Bentley *The Guru *Penelope *Panda King *Dimitri *Jean Bison *Danny Phantom *Sam Mason *Tucker Foley *The Straw Hat Pirates *The Phantom Thieves of Hearts *The Seekers of Truth Occasional team members *Nani Pelekai *David *Jiejie *Dahu *Shining Armor *Princess Cadance *Queen Frostine (MLP OC based on Elsa; Snowdrop's mother and Cadance's older sister) *Discord *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Big Macintosh *Cheerilee *Derpy Hooves *Dinky Doo *Sparky *Slugger *Spooky *Slushy *Splodyhead *Clip *Finder *Bonnie (149) *Clyde (150) *Backhoe *Heat *Plasmoid *Thresher *Hammerface *Zap *Slimy *Jam *Digger *Dupe *Snafu *Yaarp *Kixx *Deforestator *Nosy *Mr. Stenchy *Tommy Oliver *Kimberly Ann Hart *Billy Cranston *Aisha Campbell *Jason Lee Scott *Adam Park *Trini Kwan *Zack Taylor *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 86 *Tommy Gilligan *Mushi Sanban *Mac *Bloo *Eduardo *Wilt *Coco *Timmy Turner *Cosmo and Wanda *Robin Snyder *Peenk *Yami Yugi/Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Téa Gardner *Tristan Taylor *Mai Valentine *Serenity Wheeler *Mako Tsunami *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Duke Devlin *Solomon Moto (Yugi's grandpa) *Rebecca Hawkins *Iron Man *War Machine *Century *Hulk *She-Hulk *Captain America *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Scarlet Witch *Quicksilver *Falcon *Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Hank Pym) *Wonder Man *Wasp *Vision *Black Panther *Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) *Mockingbird *Namor the Sub-Mariner *Ms. Marvel *Tigra *Captain Marvel (Dr. Walter Lawson) *Nick Fury Sr. *Nick Fury *Ghost Rider *Daredevil *Elektra *Ant-Man (Scott Lang) *Dr. Strange *Luke Cage *Red Hulk *A-Bomb (Rick Jones) *Silver Surfer *Nova (Sam Alexander) *Mr. Fantastic *Human Torch *Invisible Woman *The Thing *Cyclops *Jean Grey *Storm *Wolverine *Rogue *Gambit *Beast *Angel *Iceman *Nightcrawler *Morph *Jubilee *Colossus *Emma Frost *Armor *Dazzler *Bishop *Forge *Psylocke *Shadowcat *X-23 *Havok *Cable *Banshee *Firestar *Domino *Professor X *Multiple Man *Longshot *Spiral *Wolfsbane *Strong Guy *Silver Fox *Maverick *Polaris *Sunfire Possible Members *Poof (To permanently turn to a teenager) *Sparky the Family Dog *Twist *Fluffle Puff *Inspector Carmelita Fox *Mz. Ruby Trivia *Penelope (from Sly Cooper) will return to the Cooper Gang permanently after she gets convinced. Lilo.jpg|Lilo Disney stitch.jpg|Stitch Angel (Lilo & Stitch).jpg|Angel Yuna.jpg|Yuna Dr. Jumba.gif|Jumba Pleakley3.jpg|Pleakley Gantu.jpg|Gantu Reuben.jpg|Reuben Sonic.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails 80.png|Tails Knuckles_Lost_World.png|Knuckles Amy Ross.jpg|Amy Rose CreamnCheese SH.png|Cream the Rabbit and Cheese CG Shadow 11.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Cosmo the Seedrian.png|Cosmo the Seedrian Aleu (Balto).jpg|Aleu Numbuh 274.jpg|Numbuh 274 (Chad) Smile_all_stars.png|Glitter Force w/ Candy and Pop Category:Toonwriter Category:Adventure Teams Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Groups Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Team founders